Le téléporteur
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: Voici une Portnawak fic sur le thème "Accident de tiroir" ! Ne vous attendez donc pas à quelque chose de sérieux !


**Titre : **Le téléporteur

**Auteure :** Crisa

**Genre :** Portnawak

**Disclaimer :** Tsubasa appartient aux CLAMP. Je peux vraiment pas avoir Kurogane ? Même pas longtemps ? Par pitiééééé ! Par contre, les extra-terrestres et Eva sont sortis de mon cerveau à moi !

**Note de l'auteure : **Attention, attention ! Ceci est une alerte de gros délire et de Portnawak fic de niveau 15 ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! Donc, ceci est une Gift-fic avec pour thème : Accident de tiroir. J'espère m'en être bien sortie ! Le personnage d'Eva est un OC créé pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'avais besoin d'un personnage neutre, simple. C'est sans doute la première et la dernière fois que vous la verrez ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il devait être dix-huit heures quand Eva reposa enfin son stylo. On était samedi et elle travaillait d'arrache-pied depuis neuf heures du matin. Elle décida de s'accorder une pause et se prépara un café. Elle était épuisée. Elle attrapa la poignée du tiroir du haut pour y prendre une cuillère. Elle tira, mais il résistait. Excédée, elle tira plus fort. Le compartiment je brisa en mille morceaux, répandant joyeusement son contenu dans le petit meuble. Elle maugréa. Elle tâtonnait pour rattraper les couverts quand elle se sentit basculer en avant.

-Réveillez-vous !

-Quoi ?

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et sursauta devant devant la paire d'yeux opalins qui la surplombaient. Effrayée, elle bondit sur ses pieds et se recula. C'était quoi ce délire ?

-Où est passé ma cuisine ? Je suis où ? Et z'êtes qui, vous ?

-Nous adressons nos plus humbles salutations à l'ambassadrice de la planète Terre !

-Keuwa ?

-Nous sommes le peuple du Citron !

-Okééééééé…

-Nous avons un grave problème ! *musique dramatique*

-Vous avez un pépin ? Hahaha ! Ha… ha… ahem. Pardon. Vous disiez ?

-Nous avons un grave problème ! *musique dramatique*

-Allons bon !

-Nos sources d'énergie s'épuisent ! *musique dramatique*

-Nous connaissons ça aussi…

-Notre planète a été conçue par un phénomène nommé "fission nucléaire", et nous nous servons de ce que vous nommez "déchets nucléaires" comme combustible ! Or, nous ne pouvons en fabriquer et nos mines s'épuisent ! *musique dramatique* C'est pourquoi nous vous implorons de nous en vendre contre ce sac de pierres précieuses !

-Merveilleux ! Vous pouvez tout emporter !

-Merci ! Vous nous sauvez !

-Mais de rien ! Et… comment je fais pour rentrer chez moi ?

-Vous pourrez repartir par téléporteur avec eux ! On les a trouvés chez nous, arrivés dans un drôle de vortex. D'après nos tests, leurs métabolismes correspondent à ceux des humains de vôtre planète ! Enfin, sauf pour le blond et le truc blanc, pour qui les résultats sont plutôt étranges… Tiens, les voilà !

Quatre individus entrèrent. Enfin, quatre individus et une boule de poils pâlichone. Il y avait donc un blond fin, habillé en bleu, un grand brun de noir et de rouge vêtu avec un grand katana, sans doute un genre de ninja ou de samouraï, l'air bougon, un petit brun au visage déterminé et une jeune fille à l'allure altière.

-Enfin ! Pas trop tôt ! fit le ninja au katana.

-T'énerves pas, Kuro-pon !

-Arrête avec tes surnoms à la con ! Moi c'est Kurogane !

-Mais oui, Kuro-rin !

-Raaaaah ! J'vais m'le faire !

S'en suivit une fantastique course poursuite.

-Kuro-chan est en colère ! Kuro-chan est en colèreuh !

-Alors toi ! Tu vas mourir ! Grrr !

-Mais c'est qu'il grogne, le Kuro-toutou !

-Magicien de mes burnes !

Eva les regardait d'un air éberlué.

-Euuuuh… On devrait pas les arrêter ?

-Pas besoin ! Ils sont habitués à se chercher des puces en permanence ! Ils font semblant de se détester, mais je crois qu'au fond, ils s'apprécient beaucoup !

-Ok. Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

-Vous connaissez déjà Fye et Kurogane, voici Sakura ! Je suis Shaolan et le truc blanc, c'est Mokona !

-Mokona n'est pas un truc blanc ! Mokona s'appelle Mokona ! fit Mokona et tournoyant sur lui-même.

-Et pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous ?

-On voyage à travers les univers grâce à Mokona ici présent pour retrouver des plumes au grand pouvoir qui contiennent la mémoire de Sakura.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas pu expliquer ? dit Kurogane, un peu vexé.

-Parce que la dernière fois, chez Lisbeth et compagnie, quand tu leur a tout dit, personne n'a rien compris !

-Pff, c'est même pas vrai !

-Bon, reprit Eva, je voudrais bien rentrer !

-On vous réexpédie par le téléporteur ! fit le Citronné.

-Adieu.

-Adieu !

La jeune femme se réveilla soudain, la marque de son cahier imprimée sur sa joue. C'était un rêve ? Vraiment bizarre comme songe… Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur le meuble détruit. Koua ? C'était vrai, cette chimère ? Elle entendit vaguement des éclats de voix provenant du salon.

-Alors la plume était dans le tiroir !

-Ouais ! Allez Mokona, on y va !

Soudain, plus un bruit. Le silence était presque dérangeant. Elle soupira. Elle aurait aimé leur dire au revoir...

* * *

Fye : Crisa, Crisa ! Dans quel enfer est-tu tombée ?

Crisa : C'est pas un enfer, puisque j'ai Kuro avec moi ! Câlin !

Kuro : Lâche-moi ou je te frappe !

Crisa : Mais Kuro... *larmes aux yeux*

Bestlove :La planète du Citron ! Muahaha ! Citron, citron, citron !

Fye : Euh... Je commence à avoir peur, là !

Bestlove : ...citron citron citron citron citron citron citron citron citron citron citron citron...

Yukihana : Maismaismais... Ça serait pas une référence à notre fic, avec Lisbeth ?

Crisa : Si ! Elle est tellement géniale !

Yukihana : Super !

Crisa : Bon... *se cache sous sa couette* J'ai parfaitement conscience que c'était sans grand intérêt et particulièrement débile, ne me jetez pas de tomates, par pitié ! Au fait, s'il vous prenait l'envie de me laisser une review, sachez que je réponds aux review anonymes sur mon profil !


End file.
